The 12 pains of Christmas
by darisu-chan
Summary: Ayame had the brilliat idea of making a Christmas Show with the 13 zodiacs. What could possibly go wrong? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket or the song

**Author's note: **this is my first time writing something for Fruits basket, so be nice with me! Hope you enjoy it! And Merry Christmas!

The 12 pains of Christmas at the Souma House

Ayame got the great idea of making a show for Christmas that year, featuring the 13 zodiacs. It was for Akito to watch and keep him entertain. Even though Hatori told them it was pretty much a bad idea, Ayame managed to make all of them participate in his show.

All the guests were sitting in tables drinking something, when Ayame popped out of nowhere and grab a mike.

- Hello everyone! Dear Akito-sama! We've prepared a show for you! – Ayame said when a giant screen appeared with a big title saying: "Mabudachi trio productions presents: The 12 Pains of Christmas".

Suddenly, all appeared dressed in Santa outfits, most of them looking pissed, except for Momiji and Kisa, who looked quite happy. Music began and the song began.

All: The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Kagura: Is finding a Christmas tree

All: The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Kyou: Rigging up the lights  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Yuki: Hangovers  
Kyou: Rigging up the lights  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Hiro: Sending Christmas cards  
Yuki: Hangovers  
Kyou: Rigging up the lights  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Hatori: Five months of bills!  
Hiro: Sending Christmas cards  
Yuki: Hangovers  
Kyou: Rigging up the lights  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Rin: Facing my in-laws  
Hatori: Five months of bills!  
Hiro: Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!  
Yuki: Hangovers  
Kyou: Rigging up these lights!  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Shigure: The Salvation Army  
Rin: Facing my in-laws  
Hatori: Five months of bills!  
Hiro: Sending Christmas cards  
Yuki: Oh, geez!  
Kyou: I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:  
Momiji: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!  
Shigure: Charities,  
Haru: And whataya mean "YOUR in-laws"?!?  
Hatori: Five months of bills!  
Hiro: Ach, making out these cards  
Yuki: Honey, get me a beer, huh?  
Kyou: What, we have no extension cords?!?  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Kureno: Finding parking spaces  
Momiji: DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!!!!  
Shigure: Donations!  
Rin and Haru: Facing my in-laws

Hatori: Five months of bills!  
Hiro: Writing out those Christmas cards  
Yuki: Hangovers!  
Kyou: Now why the hell are they blinking?!?!?  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Risa: "Batteries Not Included"  
Kureno: No parking spaces  
Momiji: BUY ME SOMETHIN'!!!  
Shigure: Get a job, ya bum!  
Rin and Haru: Facing my in-laws!  
Hatori: Five months of bills!  
Hiro: Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards  
Yuki: Oh, geez, look at this!  
Kyou: One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Ayame: Stale TV specials  
Risa: "Batteries Not Included"  
Kureno: No parking spaces  
Momiji: DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!!  
Shigure: Charities!  
Rin: She's a witch...I hate her!  
Hatori: Five months of bills!  
Hiro: Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!  
Yuki: Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?  
Kyou: Get a flashlight...I blew a fuse!!  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Ritsu: Singing Christmas carols  
Ayame: Stale TV specials  
Risa: "Batteries Not Included"  
Kureno: No parking?!?  
Momiji: WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Shigure: Charities!  
Haru and Rin: Gotta make 'em dinner!  
Hatori: Five months of bills!  
Hiro: I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!  
Yuki: Shut up, you!  
Kyou: FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!  
Kagura: And finding a Christmas tree

The faces of the people in the party can only be described like: 0_0. But what surprised them the most was Akito laughing hysterically and then:

- What the fuck was that?! Are you freaking kidding me?! That was the worst show ever! – He said getting pissed.

- I'm so sorry! – Ritsu apologized, like always.

- But it was awesome! – Ayame said and Hatori only face-palmed.

- Please forgive my brother, he's drunk. – Yuki told the "God".

- Let's now rock with some music! – Shigure screamed and danced with no music.

- This is going to be one hell of long Christmas. – Kyou said, kicking Haru in the butt.


End file.
